


Restez chez vous

by duneline



Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Lucifer et Dan sont confinés chez eux.Suite de la fiction "L'enfant miracle".
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Restez chez vous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts).



> Un petit one-shot pour Kymera219.

« Restez chez vous »

Diclaimer : Les personnages de la série « Lucifer » sont la propriété exclusive de DC et de Netflix.

Les personnages de « Avengers » appartiennent à Marvel et à Disney. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

En cette période de pandémie de Covid-19, je vous recommande de respecter la consigne de ne pas sortir de chez soi : RESTEZ CHEZ VOUS.

C'est le seul moyen de se protéger et de protéger les autres du Covid-19.

Bravo aux personnels soignants et à leurs indéfectibles dévouements.

Dan donnait la compote à Nathaniel perché sur une chaise bébé. Il rit, en remarquant que Lucifer tournait en rond dans la cuisine, l'expression maussade et boudeuse.

« -Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois me tenir à ce confinement, maugréa l'ange, en se décidant à préparer des cookies. Je suis invincible : le Covid-19 ne peut rien contre le diable ! »

Dan essuya la bouche de son bébé qui voulut lui mettre sa petite cuillère dans la figure et le prit dans ses bras. Il s'approcha de son mari et déposa un baiser apaisant sur les joues de Lucifer.

« -Ce n'est pas une question d'invincibilité, expliqua Dan, avec patience. C'est le fait que tu dois te conformer aux ordres et te comporter de manière responsable et civique. Puis tu peux véhiculer le virus sur ton angélique personne et tes vêtements, invulnérable ou pas. »

Lucifer grimaça, offensé par la suggestion qu'un virus osa se promener librement sur sa royale personne. Il massacra plus qu'il ne malaxa l'appareil à cookie et se résolut à recommencer sa préparation, en voyant l'aspect de sa pâte.

« -Vois le côté positif de la situation, encouragea Dan, gentiment. Nous sommes tous les trois ensemble en bonne santé et nous avons un immense jardin avec accès au lac. D'autres personnes, dans le monde, n'ont pas nôtre chance. Pourtant ils respectent la consigne des autorités de leurs pays. »

Le jeune châtain se reçut un regard dubitatif et impatient de Lucifer qui abandonna sa préparation de cookies. L'ange taquina son fils qui réussit à tapoter son nez avec sa petite cuillère, sous l'amusement de Dan et enlaçant son époux, il le ramena vers lui.

« -Nous pourrions voler jusqu'à Disneyland, suggéra Lucifer, d'un ton cajoleur. Toi et moi, nous ne craignons rien et je suis sûr que le céleste grand-père de Nathaniel l'a doté d'une immunité à toutes les maladies. Je sais que tu rêves de connaitre Disney land et te faire photographier avec Mickey. »

La proposition de Lucifer était tentante. Cela faisait une semaine que Dan, son époux et leur enfant étaient confinés dans leur propriété du lac et qu'ils ne recevaient plus aucunes visites des Pott-Stark barricadés chez eux.

Mais casser le confinement était dangereux et irresponsable. Jouer avec la santé des autres New Yorkais allait contre les principes d'ancien serviteur de la loi de Dan.

« -Disneyland est fermé, annonça-t-il, en tendant Nathaniel qui réclamait son autre papa. Une autre fois quand les choses iront mieux. »

Lucifer jura entre ses dents, acceptant son fils et faisant taire son ennui et sa frustration, il se concentra sur Nathaniel qui entreprit de fourrer sa cuillère entre les lèvre de son papa angélique.

Dan les contempla de longues minutes, tendrement et s'attela à nettoyer le comptoir de la cuisine et de jeter les deux appareils à cookies ratés.

…..

Friday interrompit la soirée de marathon « Die Hard » que Lucifer et Dan visionnaient depuis une heure environ.

« -Pepper requiert vôtre présence de tout urgence au Q.G, Lucifer. » fit l'A.I.

Dan partagea un regard inquiet avec son mari qui se leva promptement.

« -Que se passe-t-il, Friday ? demanda-t-il, préoccupé.

-Tony montre tous les symptômes du Covid-19. » informa Friday.

Dan pâlit et voulut se rendre au chevet de son ami mais Lucifer l'en dissuada :

« -Non, tu dois t'occuper de Nathaniel. Je te promets de te donner des nouvelles très vite. »

Sur cette promesse, Lucifer s'envola pour le complexe des Avengers. Dan se mit à prier pour son ami Tony, affalé sur le canapé.

….

Tony émergea lentement de l'inconscience et fut surpris de ne plus ressentir de courbatures et de maux de tête.

Il vit qu'il se trouvait dans l'aile médicale du complexe et dans l'unité de réanimation. Il reconnut un respirateur et un moniteur chargé de surveiller ses constantes vitales.

Il avait un vague souvenir d'avoir une poussée de fièvre intense, d'éprouver des difficultés à respirer et de sombrer, peu à peu, dans un coma profond. En cinq minutes et ce, devant les yeux terrifiés de Pepper.

Il devina , plus qu'il ne vit, la silhouette de Lucifer dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Il soupira, en apercevant le demi sourire narquois du maître des Enfers.

« -Chouette ! marmonna Tony,agacé. Je suis redevable au diable lui-même. Enoncez vôtre prix, Hellboy. Qu'on en finisse ! »

Lucifer avait écouté, amusé. Son sourire s'élargit lorsque Tony mentionna le mot « prix ».

« -Avant toutes choses, fit l'ange, ne se départissant pas de son sourire. J'ai neutralisé l'infection chez Pepper et Morgan. Mais bon, comme me le répète si souvent Daniel, respectez le confinement. »

Tony ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la gratitude, soulagé de savoir Pepper et Morgan hors de danger. Il observa, avec une légère appréhension, Lucifer approcher de son lit et s'immobiliser, les bras croisés et les traits impassibles.

« -Vous ne me devez rien, Stark, déclara Lucifer, gravement. Vous avez protégé Daniel et Nathaniel et pour cela, je vous en remercie. Donc, nous sommes quittes. »

Avant de sortir de la chambre du convalescent, il ajouta, d'un ton taquin :

« -Puis en tant que membre de la famille des Avengers, je ne pouvais laisser mourir Iron Man ! »

Tony pesta, faussement irrité mais touché par le geste de Lucifer. L'ange se pressa de rejoindre Daniel afin de le rassurer sur l'état de leur ami.

Il comprenait maintenant la necessité de la mesure de confinement lorsqu'il avait découvert Stark intubé et branché à un respirateur. La scène avait choqué et ébranlé Lucifer qui remercia son Père que Daniel et Nathaniel furent protégés de ce Covid-19 de par leur nature divine.

De retour dans leur propriété, Lucifer attrapa Daniel dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

« -Merci pour Tony. » murmura Dan,reprenant son souffle.

Il se blottit contre son mari qui l'étreignit amoureusement.

« -De rien, love, fit Lucifer. Mais Tony n'était pas enthousiaste d'être redevable avec le diable ! »

Dan éclata de rire, se doutant bien de la réaction de leur ami Tony.

Fin.

Le 22/03/20

Duneline

**Author's Note:**

> A moins d'être de nature angélique comme Lucifer, vous n' êtes pas immune contre ce virus.  
> Protégez vous et protégez les autres du Covid-19 en suivant cette consigne simple et claire:  
> RESTEZ CHEZ VOUS.  
> Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches.


End file.
